totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie I: Totalnie nieprzewidywalne
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 8. Wstęp 450px (Intro podsumowania: Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą (jak na logu) obraz miasta, napisy "Totally Town" i "Aftermath". Na koniec "Aftermath" rozbłyska czerwoną poświatą.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Mitchel popycha Chacky'ego na tory, pociąg przyjeżdża i go zabiera. (Intro podsumowania: Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą (jak na logu) obraz miasta, napisy "Totally Town" i "Aftermath". Na koniec "Aftermath" rozbłyska czerwoną poświatą.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Taylor związuje Marka. (Intro podsumowania: Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą (jak na logu) obraz miasta, napisy "Totally Town" i "Aftermath". Na koniec "Aftermath" rozbłyska czerwoną poświatą.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Steve obsikuje Stellę, a ona zaczyna krzyczeć i ucieka. (Intro podsumowania: Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą (jak na logu) obraz miasta, napisy "Totally Town" i "Aftermath". Na koniec "Aftermath" rozbłyska czerwoną poświatą.) Pojawia się klip, w którym związana Jasmine krzyczy, a potem próbuje się wydostać. (Intro podsumowania: Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą (jak na logu) obraz miasta, napisy "Totally Town" i "Aftermath". Na koniec "Aftermath" rozbłyska czerwoną poświatą.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Jason wchodzi na tory i wszyscy mu machają. (Intro podsumowania: Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą (jak na logu) obraz miasta, napisy "Totally Town" i "Aftermath". Na koniec "Aftermath" rozbłyska czerwoną poświatą.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Daniel całuje Casey. (Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) '(Intro podsumowania: Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą (jak na logu) obraz miasta, napisy "Totally Town" i "Aftermath". Na koniec "Aftermath" rozbłyska czerwoną poświatą.) Podsumowanie Na kanapie głównej siedzą Megan i Ricky. Po lewej stronie ekranu jest pusta kanapa, na której siadać będą przegrani. Po prawej jest kanapa, na której siedzi pozostała trójka, która nie dostała się do drugiego sezonu, czyli Jim, Will oraz Millie. Megan: Witamy was w najgorętszym programie tego roku, Totalnym Mieście: Podsumowaniu! Ricky: Co zobaczycie w naszym programie? Och, oczywiście mnie! Megan: No i poza moim wspaniałym chłopakiem posłuchacie co mają do powiedzenia osoby, które nie dostały się do programu bądź już z niego odpadły! Ricky: Trochę się nad nimi poznęcamy, pokażemy nieemitowane klipy z programu i mnie! Ale najpierw poznamy frajerów z poprzedniego sezonu, którzy nie dostali się do następnego! Jest ich zaledwie trzech! Will: Yyy, raczej szóstka, też nim jesteś! Ricky: Wybacz, z luzerami nie gadam! Megan: Uspokój się, Richard! To są nasi przyjaciele! (podeszła do przegranych) Oto Will! (przytuliła go) Jim: Ej, ej, odwal się od mojego chłopaka! Megan: Tutaj nasz słodki Jim! (zmierzwiła mu włosy) A także nasza wspaniała Millie! (przytuliły się) Oprócz nich, jestem także ja, Megan i ten oto tutaj, Ricky! Millie: Chyba brakuje jeszcze tej psychopatki... Annie: Jakiej psychopatki?! Ricky: Czego ty tutaj szukasz, dziwaczko? Will: Pewnie przyjaciół, wskazówka: na tej planecie ich nie ma! Annie: Obojgu wam radzę się zamknąć, a wiecie czemu? Jestem prowadzącą! (wypchnęła Megan i Ricky'ego z kadru) Jestem Annie! Możecie mnie pamiętać z podsumowania Totalnego Obozu oraz występu w tymże programie między drugim i trzecim podsumowaniem! Jestem... Ricky: Ludzie chcą oglądać mnie! Spójrz na mnie to się przekonasz! Annie: (zmierzyła go wzrokiem) No dobra! Ty jeszcze jako tako wyglądasz, możemy prowadzić program we dwójkę! Ale to ja tutaj mówię. Megan: Halo, ja też chcę! Annie: (spojrzała na nią) A masz w domu lustro? Ricky: Ej, tak do niej nie mów! Może i wygląda jak dziewczyna ze wsi, ale jest kochana i prowadzi z nami! Annie: Dobra... Dam jej szansę. Cała trójka siada na kanapie. Megan: Czas na naszego pierwszego go-... Annie: Siedź cicho! Naszym pierwszym gościem będzie totalny frajer, wyeliminowany jako pierwszy, mimo zajęcia trzeciego miejsca w Totalnym Obozie... Pokażmy, jak Chacky radził sobie w tym krótkim dla niego sezonie! Klip: Chacky wyskakuje z autobusu, podbiega do Kelly i ją przytula. Ricky: Ten szajbus zakochany był w tamtej szajbusce... Co za wspaniała para! Klip: Chacky wypycha Kelly z krzesła dla Taylor i otrzepuje je ręką. Megan: Ale tak jak wszystkim, spodobała mu się Taylor! Klip: Chacky pomaga Taylor przy gokarcie, a ta zabiera kluczyk z jego gokartu. Annie: I padł ofiarą jej spisku. Megan: Zapraszamy Chacky'ego! Annie: Ja to miałam powiedzieć?! Megan: To bardzo ciekawe! Wchodzi Chacky i siada na kanapie po lewej. Chacky: Cześć wam! Ricky: Jak się czujesz z tym, że zaszedłeś tak daleko tylko dzięki tej wariatce, Kelly?! Chacky: Yyy... Odpadłem jako pierwszy. Megan: Przepraszam cię za tego kolesia, ma nie po kolei w główce! Lepiej powiedz nam... Annie: ...jak to jest odpaść jako pierwszy?! Chacky: A ty mi powiedz, jak to jest w ogóle się tu nie dostać pomimo jedenastu wolnych miejsc?! (skrzyżował ręce) Megan: Nie słuchaj ich, Chacky! Powiedz nam... Jak się czujesz będąc wyeliminowanym przez swoją sympatię, Kelly? Chacky: Co, Kelly na mnie głosowała? Megan: Nie wiedziałeś tego... oj... (zakłopotała się) Annie: Tak się składa że mamy dostęp do wszystkich głosów w tym sezonie! Chacky: Dawaj mi je tu! Klip: Kelly: Głosuję na Chacky'ego! (podpisuje dowód) Daniel: Nara, Chacky! (podpisuje dowód) Michael: (podpisuje czyjś dowód) Frank: (podpisuje czyjś dowód). Annie: Pokazaliśmy osoby, które na ciebie głosowały! Chacky: No wiadomo, że Daniel, ale Kelly?! (posmutniał) Ricky: Dobra, dosyć, bo się nudzę, tak samo jak widzowie! (wstał) Megan: Siadaj! (zdenerwowała się) Ricky: Weź wyluzuj... (usiadł) Annie: Widzę, że jesteś przybity, to pokażemy ci jeszcze jeden klip! Klip: Kelly: (PZ) Kurczę, nie ma Chacky'ego, to mam spokój i ciszę! Czyli to, co uwielbiam. Droga do miliona jest teraz jeszcze prostsza niż w poprzednim sezonie! Chacky: (napłynęły mu łzy do oczu) Megan: Hej, już wystarczy! Ricky: Oglądalność wzrasta! Dajmy jeszcze to! Fotografia: Kelly i Michael się całują. Chacky: :O Megan: Wszyscy wiedzą, że to fotomontaż! Chacky: (rozpłakał się i usiadł obok Millie) Annie: Jaki fotomontaż? Millie: (odsunęła się od Chacky'ego) Weźcie go... Will: Ziom, to jest fotomontaż, widziałem, jak to przerabiali przed programem! Jim: Co z tego?! Zostaw tą Kelly i bierz mnie! (uśmiecha się) Annie: To już przestaje być zabawne. Megan: Gdyby jeszcze kiedykolwiek było! Ricky: Skończcie już ględzić, czas na kolejnego frajera! Megan: Jest on niesamowicie przystojny! Klip: Mark wychodzi z autobusu, a wszystkie dziewczyny się rozmarzyły. Annie: A zamiast to wykorzystać, wpadł w sidła tej chorej psycholki! Klip: Mark zostaje związany i zakneblowany przez Taylor. Annie: A mimo konfliktu George'a i Patricka, Mark wyleciał! Klip: Pociąg uderza w Marka. Megan: Zapraszamy Marka! Mark wchodzi z niezadowoloną miną. Ricky: Okej, to... Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Mark: Możecie mi zadawać pytania, ale do czasu! Do czasu, kiedy nie będzie wyzwania o powrót do programu, które zamierzam wygrać! Annie: Tak? To fajnie, serio. Teraz nam powiesz, jak się czułeś po tym jak Taylor zrobiła z ciebie totalne pośmiewisko na oczach milionów?! Mark: Co? Annie: Przynajmniej jesteś przystojny... (usiadła) Teraz wy! Ricky: Czy gdybyś powrócił, chciałbyś się na kimś zemścić? Mark: Nie, nie jestem mściwym człowiekiem... Ale kasę zdobędę za wszelką cenę! Will: Gadasz tak, jakbyś już wrócił do programu! A na to nie masz szans, bo to ja wracam! Annie: Do programu mogą wrócić tylko ci, którzy się do niego zakwalifikowali, więc stul dziób gnojku! Jim: Nie, Mark, nie wracaj! Muszę mieć kogoś, na kogo mogę sobie popatrzeć podczas tego programu! Will: Odwalił się ode mnie! Jim: A w życiu! (przytula Willa) Ricky: Dobra, siadaj już obok Chacky'ego, czy kogoś tam! Mark: Co? Spójrz na nich. Serio muszę obok któregoś siadać? Annie: Won stąd! (wypchnęła go na miejsce obok Chacky'ego) Kto jest kolejny na liście? Aha! Stella! Klip: Stella wyciąga szminkę i maluje się. Ricky: Stella nawet nie wiedziała, że występuje w takim programie! Megan: Przez jej fochy trochę jej się obrywało... Klip: Chef rzuca papką w twarz Stelli. Annie: Ale potrafiła się wkurzyć! Klip: Steve obsikuje Stellę, po czym ta wykopuje go z ringu. Ricky: I ostatecznie zrezygnowała z programu... Żenada! Zapraszamy Stellę! Stella niezadowolona wchodzi i siada na kanapie. Megan: (otworzyła buzię, ale Stella jej przerwała) Stella: Plis, kam on! Mam siriusly mało czasu, gdyż jesztem umówiona na szeszję żdjęczjową! Goł on! Ricky: Byłaś moją faworytką! Jako jedyna miałaś w sobie... to coś! Stella: (smsuje i podnosi głowę) Czo? Mówiłesz czosz? Annie: (złapała jej telefon i wywaliła w stronę publiczności) Teraz rozmawiasz z nami! Stella: Laszka, zaszuwaj po ten telefon! (wstała) Annie: (wstała) Bo co?! Stella: Bo umawiałam szję na szeszję! Annie: Wiesz, gdzie to mam? Stella: W szwoim małym móżdżku? Annie: Nie przeginaj, laska, bo będzie po tobie! Stella: (spojrzała na jej buty) Aaaaaaa! Łot ar ju łering?! Annie: Co ty pier*olisz, idiotko?! Ochrona! Przyszła ochrona i zabrała Annie. Annie: Co wy odwalacie?! Megan: Publiczność raczej stoi po stronie Stelli. Publiczność wiwatuje, a ochrona wynosi Annie. Ricky: Wreszcie spokój! No, Stella... Stella: (siada, wyciąga drugi telefon i znowu smsuje) Megan: Stella, pogadaj z nami, czy coś... Stella: (zmierzyła Megan) Nie lubię dżjewczynek, które przebierają się za chłopczów! Megan: Co?! To normalne babskie ubranie! Ricky: Akurat się z nią zgodzę... Przebierz się, skarbie! Megan: (strzeliła Ricky'emu liścia i zepchnęła Stellę z fotela) Will: A tej co odbiło? Millie: Chyba ją coś opętało... Megan: (otrzepała się i usiadła) Kurczę, przepraszam was... Ricky: Moja dziewczyna ma szajbę, ale jej wybaczam! Stella: (wstała zdenerwowana, była brudna) AAAAA! Przez cziebie, warjatko, wyglądam jakbym przyszła ż burdelu jakiegosz! (chciała uciec, ale stażysta ją złapał) Puszczaj?! Annie wróciła. Annie: Nie, siadasz obok Marka! Stażysta posadził ją obok Marka. Stella: (spojrzała na Marka) No szjemka, przysztojniaczku! Megan: Czas na kolejnego gościa! Wiecie, kto to? Annie: O nie, tylko nie ona... Ricky: Tylko nie ta kretynka... Kolejno pokazują się klipy: 1. Jasmine pokazuje Casey środkowy palec; 2. Jasmine strzela Danielowi z liścia; 3. Jasmine rzuca się na Casey i obie spadają z budynku; 4. Jasmine związana próbuje się uwolnić. Megan: Tak, moi współprowadzący mają rację! Oto Jasmine! Jasmine wkurzona wchodzi i siada. Will buczy. Jasmine: Czego ryczysz, dzieciaku?! Will: Odwal się od Cindy, szajbusko! Jasmine: Spadaj, gnojku! Annie: No i czego się sapiesz? Ricky: Jakby mnie tak wywalili, to też bym był zły! Jasmine: Stul dziób! Megan: Proszę was, uspokójcie się! Wspierajmy naszą dobrą koleżankę! Jasmine: Co ty dajesz? Nie jestem twoją koleżanką! Annie: Dobra, zamknij twarz i odpowiadaj na te pytania! Jasmine: Nie zmusisz mnie! Annie: Przekonamy się!!! Powiedz mi, jak to jest być idiotką?! Megan: (zatkała usta Annie dłonią) Nie słuchaj jej... Lepiej powiedz nam... Jasmine: (przerwała jej wstając i krzycząc) Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?! Jesteście bandą żałosnych frajerów i powrócę do tego programu za wszelką cenę, tak samo jak w poprzednim sezonie, wrócę i rozjadę ich wszystkich, zrobię z nich miazgę! Millie: (podeszła do Jasmine i złapała ją za rękę) Chyba jesteś paranoiczką... Jasmine: (wyrwała się) Puszczaj mnie, świrusko! Ricky: Okej, dowiedzieliśmy się tylko, że Jasmine ma problemy z głową, a teraz radzę jej usiąść! Jasmine: Ja ci radzę się przymknąć! (usiadła obok Stelli) Stella: (spojrzała na Jasmine wielkimi oczami) Łot?! Dlaczego poszadżiliszczie obok mnie takiego paszczura?! Ricky: Sorry, lala, nie moja wina! (puścił jej oczko) Megan: Co ty odwalasz? Ricky: Zapraszam kolejnego gościa! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasona! Annie: A po co to przedłużone "a"? Ricky: Żeby ludzie się cieszyli, że słyszą mój piękny głos! Megan: Taaak, pewnie się cieszą... Chwila, najpierw parę klipów! Klip: Jason uśmiecha się zalotnie do Jasmine. Ricky: Oczywiście próbował poderwać tę szajbuskę! Jasmine: Hej! Klip: Jason uderza Daniela pięścią w twarz. Annie: Ale walnąć tego kretyna mu się udało! Klip: Jason próbuje poderwać Kelly, ale mu nie wychodzi. Ricky: Kolejne próby poderwania kolejnej idiotki... Megan: A ostatecznie odpadł przez spisek Taylor! Zapraszamy Jasona! Jason: (wchodzi i macha, siada) Siemka! Annie: A oto kolejna ofiara Taylor! Jak się czujesz po tym co ci zrobiła? Jason: Trochę szkoda, ale ważne, że wszystko się wyjaśniło! Annie: A dobrze się czujesz? Wypadłeś z gry... Nie ma szans na milion dolców! Jason: Powiewa mi to! Ważne, że dobrze się bawiłem! Megan: Za chwilę będziesz mógł wygrać powrót do programu, wchodzisz w to? Jason: No pewnie, że tak! Tyle jeszcze laleczek zostało w programie, że chętnie bym tam wskoczył ponownie, ale... Tutaj też jest nieźle! Jason uśmiechnął się do Megan, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Ricky: Eee, halo? Czego wy się tak uśmiechacie, wtf?! Megan: Nic! Uśmiecham się do naszego gościa, nie można? Jason: Wyluzuj kolo! Annie: Halo, oglądalność spada przez wasze żałosne gadki! Megan: A niech se spada! Trzeba uszanować każdego gościa. Annie: (wypchnęła Megan z kanapy) Nie wkurzaj mnie dziwaczko! Dobra, Jasonik, nudny jesteś! Megan: (wstała i zaczęła ciągnąć Annie za włosy) Nie mów tak do niego! Bo pożałujesz! Will facepalm, Jim się uśmiecha, a Millie patrzy z niepokojem. Reszta patrzy na to zdziwiona. Annie: Puszczaj mnie, idiotko! (wyrwała się) Ricky: To lubię oglądać! Jason: Ja też, ziom! Jason uniósł rękę w celu zbicia piony, ale Ricky tylko spojrzał i się odsunął. Kamera pokazuje teraz Chacky'ego. Kamerzysta: Weź coś powiedz, bo to chore! Chacky: Yyy... Musicie oglądać Totalne Miasto! (podrapał się po głowie) Kamerzysta: Zapowiedz Daniela! Will: Naszym następnym gościem jest nie kto inny, jak największy frajer Totalnego Miasta! Millie: Jest potworem! Jim: Skończonym gnojkiem! Stella: A o kim ju ar toking? Jasmine: Odwalcie się od niego, frajerzy! Może i jest szmaciarzem, ale jednak jest zabójczo przystojny! Mark: A widziałaś to? (wskazał na swoją twarz) Will: Dajcie klipy z Danielem, to może się uspokoją! Klip: Jasmine flirtuje z Danielem. Millie: Odrzucił tę chorą dziewczynę, z którą się zszedł w poprzednim sezonie! Jasmine: Frajer, nie wiedział, co traci! Klip: Daniel całuje Max. Jim: Całował dziewczynę... Fuj! Will: Zazdroszczę... Nigdy nie całowałem... Jim: Ja jestem gotowy, Willy! Jasmine: Nie mam zamiaru tego oglądać! (złapała Jima i wywaliła w stronę szarpiących się Megan i Annie) W tym momencie Megan i Annie się uspokoiły. Annie: Co wy odwalacie tutaj? Klip: Daniel całuje się z Casey. Chacky: No i lizał się z Casey! Brzydka... Mark: Przez podstęp żałosnego Patricka odpadł! Ricky: (głęboki wdech) Zakosili nam program! Annie: Zapraszamy jaskiniowca! Daniel wchodzi wściekły, ale nie siada. Daniel: Czego?! Annie: Gó*na psiego. (zaczyna się śmiać) Wszyscy podnoszą brew lub strzelają facepalmy. Ricky: Powiedz nam, frajerze, jak to jest być odrzuconym przez trzy dziewczyny naraz, mimo tak wielkich starań? Daniel: (złapał Ricky'ego za fraki i podniósł ku górze) JESZCZE COŚ MASZ DO POWIEDZENIA?! Megan: (stanęła za Danielem i kopnęła go w krocze) Puszczaj go! Daniel upuścił Ricky'ego. Annie: O! I w ten właśnie sposób Daniel odpadł z programu! Uwielbiam ten moment, popatrzmy! Wszyscy łącznie z Danielem patrzą w ekran, a Annie włącza klip. Klip: Max na peronie całuje Daniela, po chwili kopie go w krocze. Przegrani, prowadzący i widownie się śmieją, a Daniel patrzy wkurzony. Annie: Hahaha, jeszcze raz! (puszcza klip jeszcze pięć razy i wszyscy nadal się śmieją) Daniel: (złapał kanapę, na której siedzą Will, Jim, Millie, Chacky, Mark, Stella, Jasmine i Jason i rzucił nią w ekran, który się rozwalił) Ricky: Poje*ało cię? Napraw to teraz! Ludzie chcą tutaj oglądać moją piękną twarz! Daniel: Zamknij ryj i mnie nie wkur*iaj! Stażyści wsadzili Daniela w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Zdjęli kanapę, odstawili na miejsce i posadzili na niej Daniela, obok Jasona. Megan: Dobra, powiedzmy, że trochę kiepski ten odcinek i bardzo nieprzewidywalny, ale... Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba! Annie: Co?! Jak takie coś ma się komukolwiek podobać?! Chyba jakimś psychopatom, kuźwa, czas teraz na wyzwanie! Tak, o powrót do programu! Cała szóstka wyeliminowanych o to zawalczy! Jasmine: (wstaje) To ja idę się pakować, bo nie macie żadnych szans, frajerzy! Ricky: Idź... i... nie wracaj tutaj! Annie: Będziecie brać udział w wyzwaniach, które pojawiły się w programie! Po każdym wyzwaniu odpadnie przynajmniej jedna osoba. Ta, która przetrwa wszystko, wróci do programu! Zrozumiano?! Stella?! Stella: (maluje paznokcie, patrzy kątem oka na Annie) Łot egen?! Annie: (zabrała jej lakier i wylała na dłonie) Teraz czas na wyzwanie! Stella: (patrzy zszokowana na swoje dłonie, a po chwili wstaje) Annie: Chcesz się bić?! Stella: (rzuciła się na Annie) Megan: Dobra, nieważne, ludzie, czas na pierwsze wyzwanie! (wskazała na tor i sześć gokartów) Wsiadać, drzwi zamykać! Ostatni na mecie odpada! No chyba, że kilka osób nie dojedzie, to odpadnie więcej... Annie: (złapała Stellę i wsadziła do gokartu) Jedziesz! I masz wygrać, bo nie chcę ciebie w tym studiu! Stella: (złapała się za nos) Umyj żęby sztara kwoko! Annie: (wkurzona odeszła) Chacky, Mark, Jasmine, Jason oraz Daniel również wsiedli do gokartów. Ricky: No to co? Chyba... START! Ruszyli. Daniel był najszybszy, a Stella najwolniejsza, bo nie umiała tym jeździć... Stella: Cholerka! Jak szję obszługuje to czosz?! Jason: (zatrzymał się i wysiadł, podbiegł do Stelli) Pomogę! (pokazał jej co i jak) Stella: Dżięki, chłopczyku! (pojechała szybko) Skończyło się na tym, że Jason jako ostatni dojechał na mety. Jason: Kurczę, szkoda, ale przynajmniej pomogłem! Megan: Ojej! (podbiegła do Jasona i go przytuliła) To było wspaniałe! Ricky: (spojrzał na nich wkurzony i podbiegł do Stelli, przytulił ją) Byłaś świetna, gratuluję! Stella: (odepchnęła go) Dżieszięcz metrów odsztępu, chłopcze! Annie: Czas na następne zadanie! Ugotujecie coś! A Will, Jim i Millie to ocenią! Millie: Niby dlaczego? Nie mam takiego zamiaru! Annie: Akurat ja o tym zdecyduję! Daniel: Gotować?! Mówiłem, gotowanie jest dla bab! Jasmine: Hura, coś dla ciebie! Daniel: (warczy) Piątka walczących udała się do kuchni. Po chwili każdy wraca ze swoją potrawą. Daniel: A oto sałatka! (podał każdemu trochę liści) Millie: Zerwałeś to z niewinnego drzewa?! Potwór! (rzuciła Danielowi talerzem w twarz) Zero! Will: Nie lubię cię... Zero. Jim: Jak Will daje zero, to ja też! Daniel: Jakie to sprawiedliwe, hm. Annie: Mało mnie to obchodzi, odpadasz! Przychodzi Chacky. Chacky: A oto... rozpuszczona czekolada! Millie: (dotyka) Przecież to jest błoto... Chacky: A skąd miałem wiedzieć?! Normalnie w kuchni nie ma błota! Millie: Chyba czas wezwać sanepid! Will: Zero punktów! Annie: Sorry, ziomuś, odpadasz z gry! Została trójka! Chacky: (wzruszył ramionami i zjadł swoją potrawę <3) Megan: Fuj! Przybiegli Mark, Jasmine i Stella. Mark: Połączyliśmy siły i mamy... żeberka! (podał im talerz) Cała trójka zaczęła się objadać ze smakiem. Annie: Okej, cała wasza trójka przechodzi dalej! Ricky: Fajnie, no i co jest dalej w scenariuszu? Annie: Każdy z was ma przygotować ciekawy wywiad z prowadzącymi! Najciekawszy wygra! Zaczynamy od Stelli! Stella: (siada na kanapie) Ty pierwsza, szwiruszko! Czemu jesztesz tak głupia?! Annie: To do ciebie Megan! (śmieje się) Stella: Nołp! Do cziebie, idiotko! Annie: Ty jesteś głupia, zamknij mordę! Dobra, mam dość, odpadasz! Nie wracasz do programu! Stella: No i dobrze! Nie chcziałam, jesztem żbyt żajęta szeszjami żdjęciowymi! Żegnam! (uciekła ze studia) Annie: Uff! Spokój na chwilę! Ricky: Jesteś idiotką... Wywaliłaś Stellę, a mogła wrócić do programu i byś miała spokój! Annie: Teraz mi to mówisz?! (wkurzyła się) Megan: Teraz czas na Jasmine! Jasmine: (siada) Witajcie kochani! Pierwsze pytanie - najwspanialsza Annie, jak się czujesz jako prowadząca tego programu? Annie: Jest świetnie - czuję, że fejm rośnie! Jasmine: Piękna Megan! Powiedz mi, jaki jest sekret twojej wspaniałej urody? Megan: Myję włosy metodą "OMO" - odżywka, mycie, odżywka. Bardzo pomaga. Annie: Tak. Spróbuj, Jasmine, może byś jakoś wyglądała! Jasmine: (zagryzła wargę) Ricky! Przystojniaczku, co jest twoim sekretem? Ricky: Nie mam sekretów! Dalej! Jasmine: To wszystko, dziękuję za wywiad! Ricky: Mark, teraz ty! Mark: (siada) Annie! Powiedz mi proszę, co robiłaś w programie w ostatnich trzech odcinkach? Annie: Szukałam sławy. Poprzednio podsumowania były co sześć odcinków, a teraz są co osiem. A widzowie chcą oglądać mnie! Mark: Dziękuję! Megan, za co kochasz Ricky'ego? Megan: Bo potrafi być kochany! Mark: A ty, Ricky, za co kochasz Megan? Ricky: (prychnął) Na pewno nie za wygląd! Wszyscy głęboki wdech. Jason: Stary! Masz przerąbane! Megan: Coś ty powiedział?! Ricky: To był żart, Megaś, słoneczko! Megan: (skrzyżowała ręce i odwróciła się od niego) Annie: Pięknie! To jest odlotowe! (uścisnęła Markowi dłoń) Wracasz do programu! Gratulacje! Jasmine: Ty chyba sobie jaja robisz! Annie: Miałam cię przywrócić za takie podlizywanie się? Zresztą, zobacz co narobił Mark! (kamera pokazuje Ricky'ego, próbującego udobruchać Megan) Mark: O tak! Will: Czy to już koniec tego żałosnego odcinka? Chcę do domu. Jim: A ja chcę być już sam na sam z Willem! (przytula go) Annie: Myślę, że wystarczy. Żegna się z wami Annie! Megan: Megan! Ricky: Oraz Ricky! Jasmine: I Jasmine! (robi dzióbek) Annie: (wypycha Jasmine poza kadr) To było podsumowanie Totalnego Miasta! Oglądajcie nas następnym razem, a tymczasem oczekujcie kolejnego odcinka Totalnego... Miasta! KONIEC. Jak się podobało podsumowanie? <3 Super <3 Było okej Nie mam zdania Słabe :( Tragedia! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!